KBZ: Match 65: Zilla vs Gamera
New York City was silent. The night sky made it almost impossible for the citizens to see. Cars drove down the roads. Every light in every building was turned off as the people inside got ready for sleep. But that sleep would not last long. Dorsal fins tore out of the ocean and a gigantic dinosaur-like figure emerged from the water: Zilla. Zilla roared as he snapped his jaws around the Golden Gate Bridge and tore a chunk of it off. He dropped the chunk and it crashed in the ocean. Missiles flew at Zilla, but the mutant iguana ducked, allowing them to fly to God knows where. Zilla grabbed a man in his mouth and swallowed him. He then went underwater and reemerged from the other side of the bridge and opened his mouth to bite off another chunk of the Golden Gate Bridge, when a roar made him look up. A turtle-like behemoth was standing in front of him. Gamera had arrived to kill this abomination. Zilla roared at Gamera, who roared back. Zilla went underwater and Gamera pursued. Zilla then turned around and bit on his back. Gamera thrashed about in the water wildly. Gamera's head, arms and legs then went inside his shell and he then flew out of the water, carrying Zilla. Zilla was shocked by this. Gamera flew to a street and exited flight mode. Gamera forced Zilla off his back and punched him in the face twice before grabbing his jaws and prying them open and charging a Plasma Fireball, but Zilla fired his Flame Breath at Gamera's face, making him roar in pain and let go of Zilla. Zilla then slashed his chest, green blood flying out of the wound. Zilla fired his Flame Breath again, striking the wound, Gamera screaming in pain as the flame stung the wound. Gamera fired a Plasma Fireball at Zilla, but the mutant iguana ducked, allowing it to explode against a building, which brought it down in seconds. Zilla ran at Gamera, but the Guardian of the Universe sidestepped him and grabbed his tail and threw him, resulting in Zilla crashing through several buildings. Zilla got up and roared at Gamera. Gamera roared back before firing a Plasma Fireball, the fireball hitting his target this time. The fireball slammed into Zilla's face and he crashed to the ground. Zilla jumped at Gamera, but Gamera punched him, which sent him flying back and he slammed onto a building, back-first. Zilla got up and Gamera flew at him, but Zilla whipped him with his tail, which sent him flying away from him. Zilla ran after Gamera and jumped on his shell and bit on the back of his neck. Gamera flew upward, but Zilla was unrelenting in his assault and pulled his head back until Gamera's head ripped out of his socket, gallons of blood flying out of the wound. Both Zilla and Gamera fell down and crashed on a building. Zilla got up and roared in victory. He then ripped Gamera's left arm off and put it on the ground and chewed on it. Destroying the Big Apple could wait. Winner: Zilla Category:KBZ